This mysterious Prince
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (AU and MODERN) Astrid is a young journalist who is eager to make her big break and launch her career. But when she is sent to Berknovia in order to get the big scoop on the nations prince. She accidentally discovers a dark secret about the family. Conflicted by her morals and what she discovers about the prince true nature. She is torn between her career and what is right.
1. Berknovia

**Instagram account Hiccstrid_forever for your daily dose of httyd!**

* * *

 **This mysterious Prince**

 **Berknovia**

Astrid sighed as she pulls her red scarf around her neck as a light snowfall covered the city. She was frustrated with her life and her current situation. Her mother had died two years ago, she was nowhere in her career and she was behind on her rent.

"I'm going to be late..." Astrid whispered as she took out her phone and quickly check the time.

She ran down the street and saw her workplace up ahead, Secrets. Berserker city top publisher of the latest affair, cheating scandal and every ounce of drama you could think of.

"Astrid late again," Heather said as she glances at her computer clock.

"Only by five minutes, Heather!" Ruffnut said as she was preoccupied with searching the web.

"What are you doing? You're not allowed to look up things that aren't work-related." Heather commented as she leans over Ruffnut's desk.

"Checking out the latest photos of Prince Hector!" She said and smirk.

"You mean the playboy prince?" Heather ask and shook her head slightly, "The crazy bachelor of Berknovia?"

"That's the guy!" Ruffnut said. She smiled and saved a few photos to her computer.

"People are wondering if his going to take the throne or not," Heather said looking at some photos as well.

"You're talking about King Stoick right?" Ruffnut asked as Heather nodded her head.

"Made it!" Astrid said out of breath as she almost fell over her desk.

"Hey! You made it!" Heather said and smiled.

"Just six minutes late," Astrid said as she proceeded to take her coat off. She places it on her chair and sat down. "So... did the boss notice?" She asks.

"Doubt it! That woman hardly leaves her office," Ruffnut said.

"Hofferson! My office!" A woman yelled from the other side of the room.

"Shit..." Astrid whispered. She quickly got up and walk towards her boss's office. "I know I was late, Jennifer!" Astrid said as she sat down in front of the desk.

"Uh? It's not about that," Jennifer said and waved her hand before she sat down.

"It's not? Oh..." she said and sigh in relief

"I want you to head to Berknovia," she said and rearrange a few papers.

"Berknovia? Why?" She ask

"Prince Hector is reportedly returning Home after a year of partying," Jennifer explain as she leans in slightly, "I want you to be there and cover his coronation which is set for a month from now. But there's also a chance the prince will abdicate and I want you to cover it."

"So... either way... if it's the coronation or abdication it's still going to be a big story?" Astrid asked and wanted to make sure she understood everything.

"Exactly," She said and took out a plane ticket, "Your flight leaves tomorrow! And make sure you get all the drama and dirty secrets you can."

"Ma'am... excuse me for asking but why me?" She asks as she took the ticket from the desk.

"You're eager to get your big scoop and launch your career! So I'm giving you the big break you wanted... and Eret wasn't available to take the story." Jennifer said as she glances away for a moment.

Astrid frowns slightly and didn't know if that was a comment or Insult. Eret was the top reporter Jennifer has, so she wasn't too sure how to process this.

"Uh... well thank you," Astrid said as she sat up.

"Get lots of photos and video!" Jennifer yelled as Astrid made her way out of the office.

Astrid headed back to her desk and sat down. She needed a few seconds to process everything. She was about to fly abroad to get the big scoop on Pince Hector and was finally given the chance to advance in her career.

"So?" Heather ask

"Jennifer sending me to Berknovia and to cover Prince Hector," she explained and was still in shock.

"WHAT?!" Ruffnut shouted before she started to whine like a child. "It's not fair! Why can't I go!" She said almost in tears.

"Maybe because you'll jump on him and try to sleep with him?!" Heather pointed out.

"Just Chill, Ruffnut," Astrid said and laugh.

"Not fair!" Ruffnut cried.

Later that day, Astrid made her bags for her trip and wasn't sure how long she was going to stay in Berknovia, so she just took everything she had. Astrid quickly went to her father's small coffee shop before leaving.

"Hey, dad," Astrid said closing the door and giving her father a hug

"Astrid," he said and smiled big, "How's your job going?"

"Very good," she said and smiled, "I'm actually being sent off to Berknovia,"

"Is there the big break you wanted?" he asked. Astrid nodded her head as he father got some hot chocolate for her.

"I might miss out on Christmas," she said as she took the mug from him.

"I understand, honey," he said and messed her hair, "Don't worry about it,"

"Thanks…. I just don't want you to be alone on Christmas," she said as she took a sip from her mug.

"I won't be alone," he said reassuring his daughter, "I have the coffee shop and everyone who comes by,"

"You're going to open shop on Christmas? It's not because of me right?" she asked placing the mug down.

"Don't worry about it, honey," he said and hug her, "I understand…. Now have a safe trip and don't forget to call me once and awhile,"

"Thanks, dad," Astrid said as she hugs him back

 _9 hours later_

Astrid sighed deeply as she picks up her bags from bagger claim. She stops for a second and stuffs her passport and other papers into her purse before making her way to the airport main entrance.

"Should have known Jennifer would go cheap on the seats!" Astrid mumble in annoyance. She exited the airport and saw reporters lining up the side of the door.

"Is the prince coming or what?" someone asks as they glance inside the airport

"Maybe we missed him," someone else said.

Astrid looks back slightly and figured out the prince was supposed to arrive today. She found it funny that both of their arrivals were on the same day.

"Taxi!" Astrid shouted as she waved her hand at an oncoming cab. Astrid waited for the cab to stop before she opened the door. She was about to enter the cab when a man with a large beard ran passed her and stole her cab.

"Sorry! I really have to go," he said before shutting the door.

"What the….. HEY! YOU ASSHOLE!" Astrid shouted as the cab drove away, "Unbelievable!"

 _Two days later_

Astrid sat in a row of chair with other reporters as they all anxiously waited in front of a podium. She adjusted her reporter's ID and tuck it under her scarf before sighing in annoyance. They've waited for an hour or so and she along with the other reporters was getting annoyed.

"Someone's coming," someone said.

People look up as a representative of the royal family stood at the podium. He cleared his voice and place his hands on the side of the podium.

"I regret to inform you all! That the prince is preoccupied at the moment and is unable to do this press conference," the representative said. The reporters all complain as they all sat up and walked away from the small garden.

"Are you kidding me! We waited this long for nothing!" a reporter said walking towards the large bus which had brought the reporters to the castle.

"What do you expect from him! He's nothing like King Stoick!" Another reporter said as they climb inside of the bus.

' _I cant mess this up…._ ' Astrid thought. She turns her head and notices some stairs leading to a part of the castle. She quickly glances back at the bus and saw none of the other reporters was facing her or would notice if she was missing. Astrid took a deep breath and decided to take a risk, she quietly left the other reporters and headed inside of the castle.

Astrid entered a large room which was extravagantly decorated with ancient paintings, vases, and of course furniture. She expected the castle to be like this but it was still stunning to see.

"Holy shit…." She whispered as she walked around the room.

"Excuse me? Who are you?!" a woman asked. Astrid quickly turns around and saw a woman in her late 60s standing in a doorway. She wore a black outfit and look pretty stern as she walks towards her.

"Uh….its a pleasure," Astrid quickly said with a terrible English accent.

"Ah, your American," she said and look down at her clipboard, "Are you the tutor?"

"Tutor?" Astrid asked with a confused tone

"For Princess Ingrid?" she asked

"Oh…. Yes…. That's me," Astrid said smiling slightly

"You're Martha Mathew?" the woman asked checking her clipboard once more, "Correct?"

"Yup…. That's me…." Astrid said smiling slightly

"Has the foundation inform you on our customs?" she asked

"Uh…. No…. they said they were going to but I think they forgot," Astrid lied and smiled some more.

"You Americans…." The woman said and shook her head and sighed, "Follow me,"

Astrid nodded and followed the woman across the castle. She wow slightly in her head as she caught a few glances at the ancient paintings of past royals. But the painting that caught her eye the most was the massive painting of the late king.

' _That must be King Stoick…._ ' Astrid thought

"The queen wishes to see you," the woman said and look back at Astrid, "Did the foundation inform you on courtesy?"

"No," Astrid said shaking her head

"Ugh!" she whines and rub her forehead, "Whenever you see the queen or prince, you must bow slightly,"

"Uh… excuse me? But what should I call you?" Astrid asked

"You can call me, Gothi," She said and knock on a door before opening it.

"Hector, you must attend these press conferences! People are having doubts about the throne," Valka said as she places her hand on his arm.

"I know mother….." Hiccup said and sighed deeply.

"Excuse me, your majesty," Gothi said as she steps aside and bending her legs slightly, "But Princess Ingrid Tutor as arrived,"

Astrid bends her legs dramatically and had her arms raised in the air as she tried to conduct the proper courtesy. Valka and Gothi raised a brow and glance at each other while Hiccup just kept his back turn.

"Martha…." Astrid said as she glances at Gothi, "Matthew?"

' _Was that right?'_ Astrid thought

"Tutor? I thought you were going to be two weeks late?" Valka asked while Hiccup had his back faced at Astrid.

"The foundation managed to move around a few things….. and move me up," Astrid said and gulped slightly, hoping they would believe her lies.

"Mother, I think it's a good idea…. None of us wants Ingrid to be alone on Christmas," Hiccup said and smiled at her.

"Very well," she said and sighed

"Martha," Gothi said as she raised her hand and motioned it to Hiccup's back, "This is Prince Hector of Berknovia,"

Hiccup turn around completely and face Astrid. His eyes narrowed as he recognized her from the airport.

' _God kills me…._ ' Astrid thought with a worried and shock expression.

"You?" Hiccup said and raised a brow

"You know each other?" Valka asked as she looks at the two.

"We've met," Hiccup said as he crossed his arms. Astrid nervously laughs as she slowly back away slightly. "The asshole, correct?" Hiccup said.

' _Shit…._ ' Astrid thought and nervously look at the PRINCE of Berknovia! The same guy who she just insulted two days earlier.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Prince Hector of Berknovia

 **End**


	2. Prince Hector of Berknovia

**Instagram account Hiccstrid_forever for your daily dose of httyd!**

* * *

 **This mysterious Prince**

 **Prince Hector of Berknovia**

"Oh... my gosh..." Astrid said as she back away slowly, "I'm so sorry! I wouldn't have said that if I knew..."

Hiccup and Valka watch as Astrid continued to back away, and knock over a vase which was on a pillar.

"Oh my gosh!" Astrid said as she covered her mouth and look at the broken vase. "I'm so sorry! Was that expensive?" She asks.

"Just a vase from the Ming dynasty..." Valka said and sighed.

"I'm so sorry!" She said before she ran out of the room with Gothi behind her.

"She seems Interesting," Valka said.

 _The next day_

"And this is the study where princess Ingrid will have her lessons," Gothi said as she completed the tour of the estate.

"Turn left... from the... Okay..." Astrid mumble as she tried to write or draw a makeshift map.

"The princess's lessons are from 7 am to 2 pm," Gothi said and look at Ingrid who sighs.

Astrid smiled and walk towards the young girl as she sat in her chair. She pulls the chair which was beside Ingrid and saw a frog.

"What the..." Astrid said and back away before the frog hop away.

"What's wrong? Don't you like frogs?" Ingrid said and smirk.

"Actually, I do!" She said and sat down on the chair, "So, why aren't you in a private school?"

"I have a weak heart…. That's why I'm being baby by everyone," Ingrid explain and sighed softly. Astrid looks at Ingrid as the two stayed quiet for a few moments.

"So…. What are you learning?" Astrid asked leaning over to take a glance at her notebook.

"Quantum physics," Ingrid said and push her notebook closer to Astrid, "Is that correct?"

' _What the hell…._ ' Astrid thought as she stared at odd numbers.

"Uh… yup…. Sure is….." she lied and cleared her throat, "How about we do English instead?"

"How about we take a break instead," Ingrid said and sat up

"Oh… sure," Astrid said. She got up from her seat and walked towards the window, and move the curtains to the side as she looks outside. She saw Hiccup was practising shooting arrows at a target.

"How about we go outside?" Ingrid said and smiled, "Some fresh air?"

"Damn, I missed," Hiccup mumble and lowered the bow

"Hey, big brother," Ingrid said as she ran towards him. Astrid stops in her tracks as she saw Hiccup was shaved, she gasps softly and couldn't believe the bearded man and the prince in front of her was the same person.

"Hey, Freydis," Hiccup said and gave her a quick hug, "Should you really be running?"

"Don't treat me like a porcelain doll, brother!" she said and punch his arm

"She's just a normal girl, your majesty," Astrid said and smirk at him.

"Cute," he said and crossed his arms

"Can I try, big brother?" Ingrid asked and pointed to his bow.

"Are you sure? This bow is pretty big…. Do you think you can handle it?" he asked and look at the bow in his hand.

"Yes, I can!" she said

"Just give her a chance, your majesty," Astrid said and realized how annoying being baby could be.

"Alright then," Hiccup said and handed her the bow

Ingrid took the bow and an arrow, she places the arrow in place as she pulled the string back before she fired. The arrow landed near the centre of the target, she smiled big and gave the bow back to her brother.

"Beginners luck," Hiccup said and flicked her forehead. Ingrid rub her forehead and stuck her tongue at him.

"Let Martha try," Ingrid said and poke Hiccup.

"Oh…. No, it's alright…. I don't really know how…." Astrid quickly said and back away slightly.

"I'll show you," Hiccup said and walked towards her. He handed her the boy and stood behind her.

"First place her hands here," Hiccup said as he gently place Astrid's hands in the right positions, "Then you grab an arrow,"

"Okay….." Astrid whispered as she blushes slightly. She smiled as she felt Hiccup position the arrow against the bow's string.

"And then you pull the string back and aim for the red dot," Hiccup said and smiled at her.

Astrid blushes as she felt Hiccup aim the arrow to the target ahead of them. The two were so focus on staring at each other each eyes that they didn't notice they had move the arrow to a nearby window.

"And then you fire," Hiccup said as he let her hands go. Astrid nodded and released the string and fired the arrow at the window. She gasp and covered her mouth as the arrow broke through the window, nearly missing Gothi`s head and land into an ancient painting.

"Shit!" Astrid whispered and look at Hiccup

"Time to go!" Hiccup quickly said. He grab Ingrid and tuck her underneath his arm and taking Astrid`s hand, as they both quickly ran away as Gothi look out the window.

 _Later that night_

Astrid sighed softly as she tap down a few notes she had gathered throughout the day. She was trying to understand what her notes mean and understand who this prince truly is. He wasn't this play boy prince she thought he was, he was actually a caring person.

` _Who is he?`_ she thought when she received a video call from Heather. She smiled and accepted the call, she could use some advice on who Hiccup truly is.

"Hey girl!" Heather said while Ruffnut waved at the camera, "How Berknovia?"

"Screw that! How`s the prince!" Ruffnut said and push Heather out of her way. Heather rolled her eyes and pushed Ruffnut back.

"Moving on..." Heather said and rolled her eyes

"Good... I`m inside of the castle..." Astrid whispered and smiled as Heather and Ruffnut freaked out.

"Are you serious?!" Heather shouted

"I`m posing as a tutor for the princess," she said and nodded her head

"Holy shit! You`ve meet Hector, didn't you?!" Ruffnut shouted and shook the laptop making the camera shake.

"Stop!" Heather snap back

"Yes, I did," she said and laugh softly.

"He`s not what we think! He`s actually a caring prince," Astrid explain and look around the room slightly.

"He`s not the playboy?" Heather asked with a confused look

"Yup," she replied

"Martha," Astrid heard followed by a knock.

"Have to go," Astrid whispered before she closed her laptop. She got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Your highness," Astrid said and smiled, "Is there something wrong?"

"Quite playing the act! I know you`re a journalist," Ingrid said and smirk

"What the... how did you..." Astrid mumble in shock

"I check through your purse when you were in the bathroom," she said and smirk even more

"Are you going to tell on me?" Astrid asked

"Nope... on one condition," she said and walked towards her

"Anything!" Astrid said and was practically begging at this point.

"You have to be my date for tomorrow night party," she said and sat down on the bed, "And I`ll keep my mouth quiet about your secret."

"Deal," she said and shook her hand.

 _The next night_

Astrid sighed as she stood in the corner of the castle`s ball room, she held a glass of champagne as she watched members of the royal family and close friends intermingle with each other. She stood out and didn't belong to this kind of gathering, she sighed and just spent her time taking secret photos of the guest.

"Psst! Astrid," Ingrid whispered as she tug on her arm

"Your highness," Astrid said putting her phone away

"Just call me Ingrid," she said and smiled

"Alright... Ingrid," Astrid said and place her glass down

"Come with me!" Ingrid whispered and held her hand, "Unless you want to snack on some weird fish top with rotten meat,"

"Ugh... lead the way," Astrid said and laugh softly

 _A few moments later_

Astrid and Ingrid both laugh as they were sitting on some chairs, and snack on some holiday cookies they had to steal from the kitchen.

"These are amazing," Astrid said eating the last bit of her cookie

"Better than those appetizers they`re serving," Ingrid said and took another cookie from the plate they had brought.

Hiccup walked around the room and said a few hellos to some guest. He sighed and stop in his tracks when he saw his old girlfriend flirting with his cousin. He rolled his eyes and quickly walked the other way, and didn't want to speak with either of them.

"See you later," Snotlout said as he waved at her. He smirks as he took another glass of champagne and proceeded to wonder around the room.

` _Who do we have here?_ ` Snotlout thought as his eyes stop on Astrid`s head. Snotlout took a sip of his champagne and walked towards this strange woman.

"Ugh... not him," Ingrid whispered seeing her obnoxious cousin approaching.

"Who this?" Astrid whispered

"My cousin…," Ingrid whispered back.

"Prince Samuel of Berknovia," he said with a smug as he offered his hand.

"Just call him Snotlout," Ingrid said and glared at her cousin, "Second in line to the throne! After my brother of course!"

Astrid stared at him as he wore a black tux and champagne in hand. He laughs softly and walked away from the two women, as he went to flirt with some of the women at the party.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for The second heir

 **End**


	3. The second heir

**Instagram account Hiccstrid_forever for your daily dose of httyd!**

* * *

 **This mysterious Prince**

 **The second heir**

"I have a bad feeling about him," Astrid said

"Other then he's annoying," Ingrid said

"Other than that," she said

"Hello ladies," Hiccup said as he walks towards them.

"Hey Hiccup," Ingrid said

"I see my cousin made his presence known," he said and sat down

"Yup..." Ingrid said and sighed as she ate some more cookies.

"Just ignore him," Hiccup said waving his hand "He's just annoying"

"Attention everyone!" Valka shouted as she walks towards the massive Christmas tree.

"See you later," Hiccup said as he got up and walk towards his mother.

"I would like to thank you all for coming!" She said as the guest form a crescent moon around her. "I know Stoick would have been overjoyed to have you all! He loves this time of year and would always make ornaments for the tree by hand" She said and motioned her hand to a few.

"My father always put family first," Hiccup said "I remember he stayed up all night because Ingrid had a cold, and the next morning he had a 7 am meeting"

"I remember that," Ingrid said and laugh along with the crowd.

"Father will be missed but still in our hearts," Hiccup said and raised his glass, "To King Stoick,"

"To King Stoick!" everyone said as they rose their glasses as well.

"I found this in your father`s closet," Valka said as she held a handmade dragon head. She smiled and place it on to the tree.

 _The next day_

Astrid smiled as she walked around town hall of Berknovia capital. She looks around as the press were booming all around the temporary stage, Hiccup was about to make a speech about the coronation. Astrid looks down as Ingrid who was buying a hot chocolate from a vendor.

"Ready to go?" Astrid asked

"Yup," she said and took a sip of her hot coco

"Hey, you!" a reporter said and pointed at Astrid, "I know you! Well, well! How did you get cosy with the royal family?"

"Uh... I don't know who you are..." Astrid lied and look around for anyone that might hear them

"Hey, excuse me?" Ingrid said and motioned him to get closer. The reporter raised a brow and lean closer to her. Ingrid smiled and whispered something into his ear. The reporter's eyes widen as he quickly ran off with his tail in between his legs.

"What the? What did you say to him?" Astrid asked as she laugh softly

"I told him if he didn't back off... I would get him thrown into the dungeon and tortured," Ingrid said and smiled evilly

"Damn! You're sure dark, Ingrid," Astrid said and burst into laughter. Ingrid smiled and laugh along with her as they didn't notice a spokesman of the royal family walking onto the stage.

"Welcome everyone," the man said and place his hand on the podium

"Finally," someone said as everyone turned to the podium.

"We are over enjoyed having our prince back in Berknovia! And having this fundraiser for the children's hospital," the man said as he moved his hands slightly as he spoke, "Now! Let's all welcome Prince Hector of Berknovia!"

The crowd all spoke in excitement since Hiccup hadn't made a public appearance for a few years. Valka and Stoick both tried to convince Hiccup to make a more public appearance which would in return reassure people what kind of king he would be.

"Prince Hector?" the spokesman said as he looks around the stage and didn't see the prince.

'Oh, great!' the spokesman thought and groan. The man waved his hand and motioned the Valka to go on stage, "Ladies and gentleman, Queen Valkyrie!"

"Thank you, everyone, for attending this event!" Valka said and smiled slightly. She was slightly annoyed she had to cover for her son once more after he bailed on the press conference once again.

"I know where he is," Ingrid said and smiled as she pulled Astrid's hand, "Follow me,"

Astrid nodded as she followed Ingrid to the hospital's garden. She looks up and saw Hiccup was having a snowball fight with a few children from the hospital as the nurses watched from afar.

"Wow..." Astrid whispered softly

"This is the real Hiccup, not what the tabloids make him be," Ingrid said and look back at Astrid, "Can you tell the truth? Who my brother really is?"

"I will," she said and took out her phone and film him for a bit. After Astrid had gathered a few minutes of footage she went to join the other children.

"You're so on, Hiccup!" Ingrid said and laugh as she made a snowball and threw it at him. Hiccup laugh as he made a snowball as well before throwing it at her. Astrid laughs as she took a snowball and threw some at him. She spent most of the day just having fun with him and the children.

 _The next day_

Astrid narrowed her eyes as she leans against a nearby metal gate, as she watches Hiccup walk towards the stables. She raised a brow slightly and saw him take out his horse, Toothless. A black stallion which was stunning, well at least in Astrid's opinion.

"I know, I know, but I couldn't get out sooner," Hiccup said as he rubs Toothless's snout, "Sorry, bud,"

Toothless shook his head softly and pulled Hiccup's hair with his mouth, and pushed his arm slightly with his head. Hiccup laugh and pet Toothless's head before he mounted him.

"Come on, bud," Hiccup said and made a few sounds

Astrid waited a few minutes before she walked towards the stables, she notices a saddle and a blonde mare named Stormfly. Astrid managed to figure out how to put the saddle on a horse and quickly followed Hiccup into the woods. She managed to keep with him as well as keeping a good distance, so Hiccup wouldn't notice her following him. Until she lost him halfway through the forest.

"Great! Where did he go?" she whispered softly as she looks around the forest. Astrid pulled on the reins as Stormfly pull the other way, "No! This way!"

Stormfly made a few noises and threw Astrid from her back before she ran into the woods without her.

"No! Come back!" Astrid shouted as she quickly got up. She tried to run in the same direction Stormfly had run off too but gave up.

 _One hour later_

Astrid shivered softly as she wandered through the woods with no sense of direction of where she was. She had no idea where Stormfly had run off too, where the castle was, or where Hiccup is. She was hopelessly lost and was going to die of starvation if hypothermia didn't kill her first.

"Nice going, Astrid! You're going to get yourself killed because you decided to spy on Hiccup!" she mumbles to herself as she rubs her hands against her arms.

"Hey!" Astrid look back and saw Hiccup with Toothless and Stormfly

"Hiccup!" she said in great relief, "God! You have no idea HOW happy I am to see you!"

"You've never ridden a horse before have you?" he asked

"That would be a big fat no," she said and smiled at him

"Come on," Hiccup said and tap Stormfly's saddle, "I know a place around here,"

 _A few moments later_

"Here we are," Hiccup said jumping down from his horse. He walked towards Astrid and help her down, he made sure to attach the horses under the makeshift shelter for the horses. Hiccup opened the door and let Astrid go in first before he entered the cabin.

"Wow... this place is so nice," Astrid said taking her coat off and boots before she wandered around the cabin.

"It's a hunting cabin," Hiccup explained as he lit up a fire in the fireplace and turn on the generator for the electricity, "I used to come here with my father,"

"You must miss him a lot," Astrid said and smiled at him

"I do..." he said as he walked towards her, "But life goes on,"

"But still... I lost my mother a few years ago and it's still hard for me," Astrid said softly as she leans against a wooden desk.

"I'm sorry to hear," he said as he continued to approach her.

"My father told me something... my mother may be gone but she always in here," Astrid said as she placed her hand on Hiccup's chest, "Gone but never forgotten,"

Hiccup smiled as he placed his hand on top of her own. Hiccup and Astrid slowly approached each other as they were about to kiss. Astrid blushed softly when they both heard the horses make a sound outside. Hiccup back away from her and glance at the window and watched the snow fall for a few seconds.

"It's the horses... I'll be back," Hiccup said as he opened the front door and went outside.

Astrid nodded as she looks around the cabin. She glances at the front door to make sure Hiccup wasn't going to return for a while, she smiled and bend down under the wooden desk. Astrid looks underneath and notices a strange button which was hidden by a piece of wood.

"What... Hiccup... is adopted..." Astrid whispered in shock as she slowly placed the document down, "He isn't the true heir to the throne..."

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Revelation

 **End**


	4. Revelation

**Instagram account Hiccstrid_forever for your daily dose of httyd!**

* * *

 **This mysterious Prince**

 **Revelation**

Astrid looks back and heard noises outside of the cabin, she quickly took the papers and hide them inside of her coat. She soon ran back to the desk and closes the hidden compartment before smiling at him as he entered.

"Seems the horses rested enough," Hiccup said as he closed the door, "We should head back"

"Alright," she said and smiled at him.

Astrid took her coat and managed to put it on without alerting Hiccup of the documents. They went outside and got back on the horses before heading back to the castle.

"Thank you for everything," Astrid said as they walk together around the castle's gardens.

"It was my pleasure," he said and smiled at her, "I know Toothless would be happy to ride with you again"

"And I would be happy to ride with him as well," She said

Hiccup smiled as he gently held her hand, he brought her closer before he kissed her on the lips. Astrid was shocked at first, but she soon found herself kissing him back. Hiccup parted from her and gave her a smile before walking past her, and heading inside of the castle.

"Wow!" Astrid whispered and smiled big inside, "That`s some prince!"

Astrid smiled warmly and headed back to her room, she put the documents onto her bed and took out her computer. Astrid bites down on the end of her pencil as she sat on her bed, and started to read about Hiccup`s adoption papers and how would this affect the upcoming coronation.

"This totally changes everything..." Astrid mumbles to herself as she places a paper down. She opened her documents where she had written previous notes, she tried to type about Hiccup`s secret but found herself unable too.

"What`s going on..." she whispered to herself, "Why can`t I type this..."

Astrid sighed softly and passed her hand through her hair, and tried to settle down this mental war she was going through. She was about to exit out of the document when she received a video call from Heather. Astrid smiled and accepted the request and wave slightly seeing her friends.

"Hey guys," Astrid said and smiled at them

"What`s up girl?!" Heather asked

"Still hate you," Ruffnut mumble as she glared at her.

"Ignore her," Heather said and rolled her eyes.

"I found something!" Astrid said as she showed the document to the camera, "Hector is adopted! This changes everything! Who gets the throne and everything!"

"Holy shit!" Heather said and gasp, "Did you tell the Grinch about it?"

"You mean our boss right?" Astrid asked and laugh softly

"Grinch! Boss! Who cares! Did you tell her, yet?" she asked

"Not yet... I don't think I should let this secret out... it must have been hidden for a reason," Astrid said and move the documents away.

"But this is big!" Ruffnut said and shoved Heather to the ground, "This could make your career! The biggest secret in Berknovia`s history!"

"I don't think it's a good idea..." she said and sighed softly, "I know this could make my career... but this isn`t right either,"

"Hey!" Astrid heard which was followed by with a knock on the door.

"Have to go, ladies," Astrid said glance at the door, "Later... and don't tell the Grinch a thing!"

"Fine!" Heather and Ruffnut said

Astrid heard another knock on the door, she waved at her Heather and Ruffnut and closed her computer.

"Astrid!" Ingrid yelled as she knocks on the door some more, "Open up! I got something for you!"

"For me?" Astrid asked as she quickly hides all the papers into her bag before she opened the door and let Ingrid inside.

"Yup!" she said and sat down on the bed. She gave her a small box and smiled big, excited for Astrid`s reaction to the gift.

"You didn`t have too, Ingrid," Astrid said as she took the box from her

"Astrid, you're the only person who treats me like a person," Ingrid said and smiled at her, "I wanted to give you this gift because I wanted to thank you,"

Astrid smiled and opened the box, she gasps softly seeing a beautiful necklace inside. She smiled and took the necklace out and hug her.

"It's beautiful, Ingrid!" Astrid said and look at the necklace some more, "Thank you,"

"I also got one more surprise for you," she said and smirk

"You do?" she asked with a confused look

Ingrid smirk and nodded her head, she whistled softly and waited. Astrid smiled softly at Ingrid when the bedroom door suddenly opened, and an army of designers entered the room. They wheeled inside a hanger on wheels which was full of dresses and other items.

"What`s all this?" Astrid asked confused about what was going on

"It's the coronation tonight and the Christmas party," Ingrid said and got up, "So! I got Berknovia`s best designers!"

"Wow... I really... seriously? You`ve done enough for me, Ingrid," she said as the designers drag her off from the sofa.

"Just let them do their magic!" Ingrid shouted and laugh

 _A few hours later_

"You look amazing!" Ingrid said walking around Astrid, as they left her bedroom, "I have amazing taste don't you think?"

"You sure do," Astrid said and followed Ingrid down the hall.

Snotlout step from behind a wall and smiled slightly, he glances around the area before he entered Astrid`s bedroom. He wasn`t going to let his cousin take the throne from him, he needed dirt on Hiccup and was hoping his mistress might have something on him.

"She`s messy," Snotlout mumble as he scanned the messy bedroom. He walked over to her bag and empty the contains, he picked up her passport and read her information. Snotlout smiled and put the passport down before picking up the documents.

"What do we have here?" Snotlout said as he went through Hiccup`s adoption papers and other documents, "Well, well... isn`t this interesting,"

 _Royal family grave_

Hiccup walked to his father's grave and sighed deeply, he hadn't visited his father in months and felt a bit guilty about it. He was still conflicted about being king and taking on such a huge responsibility, but this was something he father wanted for him.

"Hello dad," Hiccup said and smiled. He got down on one knee and place his hand on the tomb, "Please forgive me for not visiting…. But I needed to find myself…. Who I really was. I'm scared dad…. Being king and the responsibilities with it. Before….. I would have refused and abdicated the throne because of my worries, but recently….. a certain someone has given me the confidence I was missing. I've decided to become king just like you wanted….. and I'm hoping a certain someone will be there by my side."

Hiccup smiled and took out a sunflower and place it on the grave. He waved his hand goodbye at the tomb before heading back. He had to make sure he was on time for his own coronation after all.

 _Coronation night_

The Christmas party was on the way, guest feeds themselves on some appetizers which were passed around the room along with drinks of course. Hiccup would have loved to snack on a few of the food, but he was too busy shaking the guest hands as they entered the room. He hated this false act, being someone, he isn't. All stern and professional with a fake smile on his face, and pretend he was interested in their long stories about their lives.

"Welcome," Hiccup said and shook a man's hand as he proceeded to his mother.

"Prince Hector," the premier minister of Berknovia said with his arms extended.

"Premier minister," Hiccup said and shook his hand, "Thank you for coming,"

"Well, we can't have a coronation without you, can we?" he asked and smiled at him. Hiccup nodded and laugh softly.

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked as she pressed down on her dress with her hand.

"Don't worry about it," Ingrid said and pulled her hand, "Now get down there! And woo my brother,"

"Woo?" she asked confused and laugh softly

"Go down those stairs! My brother down there greeting guest at the moment," Ingrid said as she pointed to the staircase. Astrid took a deep breath and could hear the guest from below, she was a bit nervous. Ingrid had told her there was going to be way more important people attending the party.

"I'm nervous…. What if I mess up?" Astrid asked

"Mess up?" Ingrid asked and laugh softly, "When I was five I puke on the ambassador of your country,"

Astrid chuckle but quickly covered her mouth, she took a deep breath and managed to hold back her laughter.

"Okay…. I guess that's pretty bad," Astrid said

"You won't mess up," Ingrid said and smiled, "Just go down there and have fun,"

Astrid nodded and smiled, she gave Ingrid a quick hug before walking down the stairs. She looked down and was a bit taken back when all the guest stops, and turn to her as she made her descend. She nervously looked at the guest, until her gaze meets with Hiccup, who was simply in awe.

"Wow…." Hiccup whispered as he walked towards her. Hiccup meets Astrid at the bottom and opened his hand to her.

"Wow what?" she asked softly as the guest returned to their conversations.

"You look amazing," he said

"Thank you," she replied.

"May I have this dance?" Hiccup asked softly as he offered his hand. Astrid blushed softly and nodded her head, as she accepted his hand. The two went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance along with the music.

"You look stunning," Hiccup whispered as he held her hand, "Very stunning,"

"Thank you…." Astrid said and blush at his compliment, "You don't look so bad yourself,"

"I've decided to become king," he said and moved around the room with her, "All thanks to you,"

"To me?" she asked surprised

"You help me in a way….." he said and moved his other hand to her side, "And I'm grateful to you,"

Astrid smiled even more and simply tighten her grip on his hand.

"Your highness," the premier minister said and look back at a man, who held the royal crown with a pillow. "We're ready to begin," he said.

"Wish me luck," Hiccup whispered and wink at her. Hiccup stood next to the premier minister and nodded his head at him, he got down on both of his knees and waited for the coronation to begin.

"Prince Hector of Berknovia! Do you swear to protect Berknovia and its people?" the premier minister asked as he looked down at Hiccup.

"I do," he said

"Are there any objections to this coronation? If not then forever hold their tongue," the premier minister said and quickly scanned the crowd.

"I do!" Snotlout shouted and waved his hand. Everyone gasps and quickly turn around to face him, as they all whispered and mumble themselves all wondering what his objections could be.

"On what grounds?" the premier minister demanded

"Prince Hector isn`t the heir!" Snotlout shouted as he walked towards his shock aunt and niece

"What?" Hiccup asked and simply couldn't believe his cousin would make such accusations

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for Berknovia`s heir

 **End**


	5. Berknovia's heir

**Instagram account Hiccstrid_forever for your daily dose of httyd!**

* * *

 **This mysterious prince**

 **Berknovia's heir**

"Our prince! Isn't King Stoick true son!" Snotlout said and smiled at the shocking public, "Hector Here is adopted! And only people with royal blood can become king!"

"Uh... Mom?" Hiccup ask and slowly turn towards her.

"We were going to tell you, Hector..." Valka said and look away.

"I have proof!" Snotlout said and gave the premier minster the adoption papers. The premier minister took the papers and examined it.

"These are official..." he said and sighed "Where did you get these?"

"I got them from a reporter!" Snotlout said as Astrid closed her eyes, knowing the truth was about to come to the surface. "Named Astrid Hofferson! Who posed as Princess Ingrid's tutor!" He said.

People gasp as they all turned to Astrid who had her eyes closed, hoping this moment would end and she could just disappear.

"What..." Hiccup whispered to her "How could you..."

"Hiccup! I didn't... I never meant..." Astrid said trying to think of an explanation she could give.

Hiccup look at his mother, who tried or was trying to find a way to explain this secret she had kept for, so long. Hiccup took a deep breath and just stormed out of the party.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whispered as she watches him leave. She quickly left the party as well and went after him.

"Now! Has the nephew of the late king! I'm fully in titled and legitimate heir to the throne! Don't you agree, premier minister?" Snotlout ask and smirk at him.

"Indeed..." he said and sighed deeply

Hiccup walk down the staircase and headed to the main entrance. He felt so betrayed! Everything he thought about his life, who he thought he was, and the life he was a groom for was a lie.

"Hiccup! Wait!" Astrid said as she ran towards him, as she held her dress up slightly.

"Why?" He asked as he turns to her, "Everything I thought... I am... is a lie!"

"I never wanted this to happen... I swear" she said and lowered her dress.

"I don't even know who you are?! Or who even I am?!" he said and ran his hand through his hair.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson, I am an American journalist who foolish trick you and everyone around you…. Because I wanted to gain my big scoop and move up in my career." She said and sighed softly, "I'm truly sorry Hiccup,"

"Well….. its look like you'll get your scoop after all," Hiccup said as he held back the pain and betrayal from the tone of his voice, "A secret adoption…. And a false heir….. you'll have tonnes to write about,"

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried as she watches him storm off.

 _The next morning_

Hiccup stood in front of the large painting of his father and simply look at the ground with his hand lightly pressed against the painting. He felt so betrayed by everything that had happened, and he didn't know if he should be angered at his parents or not.

"Hector," Valka said as she opened the door and walked in, "Please…. Let me explain,"

"How… how long were you going to keep this from me?" Hiccup asked softly

"Hector, we were always going to tell you….. we….. we just couldn't find the right moment," Valka said and sighed deeply, "And then your father passed away…. And after that…. I just couldn't tell you,"

"Adopted? Who am I, mom?" Hiccup asked as he turned to her

"You are Hector Haddock! You are the son of Stoick! You are my son! That's who you are and never doubt it!" Valka said as she places a firm grip on his arm.

"How did this happen? No one knew about this?" he asked

"Hiccup….. your father and I couldn't get pregnant for the longest of time," Valka said and sighed some more, as she stared at the portrait of her late husband. "We decided on adoption….. we made sure to do it in secret," she said

"And Ingrid?" he asked

"That was a miracle…." Valka said and held Hiccup's hand

"And what about… my birth parents?" Hiccup asked and tighten his grip around his mother's hand.

"They were tragically killed in a car crash….. you somehow survived….. a blessing," Valka said and place her hand on his cheek.

"So…. The throne…." Hiccup said while he walked towards the window and looked outside.

"I was hoping…. This wouldn't come to the surface and you could take the throne," Valka said as she rubs her hands against her crossed arms.

"I'm going to fight this, mother," Hiccup said as he turns to her, standing in front of the painting of his late father.

"Hiccup?" Valka asked in a whisper

"I will fight this! I will become King of Berknovia! Like father wished," Hiccup said with determination in his voice, "Samuel will not win this!"

 _Berknovia international airport_

Astrid sighed softly as she sat in the terminal and waited for her flight. She simply left the castle without saying a single word to anyone. She was too ashamed to even look at Hiccup, Valka, or even Ingrid who had taken such a liking to her.

"I'm sorry," Astrid whispered as she held the necklace in her hand. Astrid took a deep breath and heard her phone ring. She answered and sigh even more before she spoke, "Hello?"

"Astrid? What's the matter?" her father asked

"Oh…. Hey dad…." Astrid replied and smiled slightly, "I'm sorry…. I just…. I just messed up really badly, and hurt so many people in the process."

"I'm sorry, dear," her father said in a sympathetic tone, "Tell me what happened?"

Astrid started to explain what had occurred, what she had discovered, and the many mistakes and lies she had done. She had to fight back a few tears at certain points of her story, but she managed to finish it.

"I want to fix this, dad…." Astrid said sniffing and look around the airport, "But I don't know how….?"

"Well, Astrid…. By what you've told me….. it seems this Stoick guy knew about this predicament," her father said and smiled even though his daughter couldn't see it, "He must have fixed this problem before his death, and if you're currently in this situation you've told me than the solution hasn't been discovered."

"What? Are you sure about this, dad?" Astrid asked

"Trust me, Astrid," her father said laughing softly, "If I was in his shoes and had his problems! I would make sure my son or daughter would inherit the throne. I would make papers or whatever is necessary for this situation and hide them somewhere safe. Just in case because you never know! I place where it's safe, a place where I know my loved ones would know it's from me."

"A safe place….. a place where my loved ones would know its from me….." Astrid repeated in a soft whispered. She quickly thought back to the Christmas tree which stood in the heart of the castle, decorated with beautiful ornaments….. especially the handmade ornament that Stoick had made before his death.

"Astrid?" her father asked after a long silence, "Are you still there?"

"Of course,…." Astrid whispered in realizations, "Thank you, dad! I'll call you back!"

 _Castle_

"Wait! Come back here!" Gothi shouted as she ran after Astrid, who had simply burst into the castle and ran like a maniac towards the Christmas tree. "You can't simply barge in here!" she yelled as maids and servants simply watched them.

"Just wait!" Astrid yelled back as she slides across the hallway and broke another vase. Gothi gasp and facepalm softly before she continued her chase.

"Security!" Gothi shouted as she looked back and waved her hand.

"No! Wait!" Astrid said as she ran to the Christmas tree. She grabs the handmade dragon head and smashed it on the ground. She was taking a huge risk at the moment, she was breaking the very last thing King Stoick made for his family.

"How dare you!" Gothi said with a gasp as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Look!" Astrid quickly said pointing to the papers sticking out from the broken head. Astrid picked up the papers and quickly read the letter, "This is it!"

"What is it?" Gothi asked. She leans closer and quickly read the letter as well, she gasps softly and looks at Astrid.

"We have to stop this coronation!" Astrid said and quickly ran off with poor Gothi behind.

 _The Grand Hall_

Snotlout smirk as he watches the council enter the hall and taking their seats, he didn't care one bit they were annoyed being at work on Christmas. He was finally entitled to be king and he was going to get crown no matter what.

"Here to see me become king, cousin?" Snotlout mock as he walked towards Hiccup

"I won't late this stand, Snotlout," Hiccup whispered and glared at him. Snotlout smirk and walked to the premier minister.

"The council will not be pleased about this," the premier minister whispered as he watched as well.

"I couldn't careless, premier minister," Snotlout said and smirk while he crossed his arms, "Once I become king! Then they can go home,"

The premier minister shook his head in disappointment and in disgust over the lack of respect Snotlout has. He waited for the councilmen to sit down before he turns to Snotlout, who was already on his knees ready to be coronated.

"Ready, sir," a man said while he held the royal crown on a luxurious pillow.

"Prince Samuel of Berknovia! Do you swear to protect Berknovia and its people?" the premier minister asked as he looked down at Snotlout.

"I do," he said

"Are there any objections to this coronation? If not then forever hold their tongue," the premier minister said and quickly scanned the crowd once more.

"Stop!" Astrid yelled as she burst into the grand hall, ignoring the old men objecting to having a female entering the building.

"What is the meaning of this!" Snotlout shouted as he quickly got up from the ground.

"I have proof!" Astrid shouted waving the papers in her hand, "I have proof the late king wanted Hector to inherit the throne!"

"What are you talking about?!" the premier minister asked

"These papers are proof that King Stoick made agreements to have Hector inherit the throne!" Astrid said as she handed the papers to him.

"You cannot do this!" Snotlout objected as he attempted to take the papers away from him.

"Prince Samuel! You had the chance to speak during Prince Hector's coronation," the premier minister said as he slowly turns his head towards him, "You should at least give someone else the chance as well,"

Snotlout groan in frustration and threw his arms in the air. The premier minister read the papers and moved his lips slightly as he read.

"Well?" Valka asked

"It's the king's official seal!" the premier minister shouted and showed the documents to the cabinet.

"Hector!" Valka said shouted with joy as she hugs her son.

"Now! If you may, you're royal highness," the premier minister said as he motioned Hiccup to the floor, "Shall we pick off from where we started?"

"With great pleasure," Hiccup said and smiled

Hiccup got down on his knees once more and looked up at the premier minister once more. He took a deep breath and look at his mother.

"Now! Prince Hector of Berknovia! Do you accept the responsibility as king? To uphold the teachings King Stoick as bestow on you?" the premier minister said as he simply picks up from where he was.

"I do," Hiccup replied confident as ever to take on the role as king. The premier minister smiled and took the crown once more, he places it on top of Hiccup's head.

"All hail the king!" the premier minister shouted and smiled big at everyone. Hiccup slowly rose up from the ground and smiled back at the crowd.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" the crowd shouted with joy as they applaud. Astrid smiled as she watches as Hiccup waved his hand, she sighed in relief to have finally fixed everything. She looks back at Hiccup one last time before leaving the castle and heading back home to where she belongs.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Continue Reading for King Hector of Berknovia

 **End**


	6. King Hector of Berknovia

**Instagram account Hiccstrid_forever for your daily dose of httyd!**

* * *

 **This mysterious prince**

 **King Hector of Berknovia**

 _Berserker City_

Astrid was sitting in the office of her boss, Jennifer. She had explained what had occurred during her stay at Berknovia, and what she decided to do with the photos and information she had learned about the royal family. She wasn't going to expose Hiccup's secret or anything negative about him. After what she saw and learned about him, she wouldn't feel right doing such a thing.

"So, you deleted all the photos and videos you had?" Jennifer asked annoyed at Astrid for losing such intel.

"I did," Astrid said and just stared at her knees, "The prince…. I mean…. King Hector isn't what we thought he was. He's a caring person, kind and generous. He isn't the playboy everyone thought he is…. and I wanted to relay the truth about him."

"We don't report the truth! We report what the readers want to hear," Jennifer said and glared at Astrid.

"That's not What I want to show the public," Astrid said as she stands up from her seat. "Hector is not who you think he is! I'm not going to give out the information I have, so you can use it against him" she said

"Astrid! This could be your big break! Write it or you're fired" Jennifer said and smirk, hoping her little tactic would convince Astrid to write it.

"Then I quit!" Astrid said and simply walked out of her office.

"Astrid?" Heather said watching her leave, "Hey! Come back!"

Heather and Ruffnut ran to her. They stop her at the elevator and held her arm.

"What's going on?" Heather asks

"I quit," Astrid replied

"What? Why?" She asks

"You're not going to publish about Hector?" Ruffnut ask

"No! I promise Ingrid I would post the truth about her brother, and that's what I'm going to do" Astrid said and smiled at them.

"But what about your career?" Heather asks

"I want to post the truth..." she said and sighed "I'll just have to find a new job"

"And the story?" Ruffnut ask

"Hm..." Astrid mumble and took a moment to think, "I guess I'll do a blog"

"Are you really giving up everything just for one guy?" Heather asks

"Not just one guy... but an entire nation," Astrid said simply before leaving.

 _New Year's Eve_

Astrid sighed as she whips down the tables of her father's coffee shop. She looks out the windows and watches people as they celebrated the New Years.

"Astrid?" Her father asks and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah?" Astrid asks

"I know you feel terrible for what happened," he said since Astrid had explained everything that had occurred in berknovia when she returned. "But you fixed it, remember that. This Hector guy is king, and his nation is better than ever" he said.

"But none of that would have happened... If I hadn't..." she mumbles.

"You made a mistake and it happens," he said "but you fixed it"

"I know but still..." she said and sighed. She glances at the tv and saw the countdown for the new year and the few people at the coffee shop watching.

"You did well," he said and hug her, "And your mother would have been proud"

"Thanks, Dad," She said and hug back. Her father smiled and went back to the tv, and sat down with his costumers.

Astrid sighed and folded her clothes when she heard a snowball hitting the window. She turns around expecting some kids playing a prank or even some drunks, but she was surprised when it was Hiccup.

"What the..." she mumbled before grabbing her coat and heading outside.

"You are hard to find," Hiccup said and smiled at her.

"What... why are you here?" She asks

"I read your blog," Hiccup said and smiled at her.

"You did..." she said surprised he would even look her up, after all, she had done to his family.

"Well, Ingrid did, and she forced me to read it," he corrected and smiled, "And What you wrote... is amazing"

"You think?" She asks

"I do," he said and held her hand, "I came here to tell you something..."

"What?" She asks

Hiccup got down on one knee and held a ring up to her. He took a deep breath before he looks up at her.

"I know we've only known each other for a week or so... and we hardly know each other... but I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said and smiled even more. "It's sudden, I know! And it's probably weird having some guy you know for less than a month! Asking you such a life-changing questions. But... I know in my heart you are the one"

"Hiccup..." she mumbles in shock

"Astrid, will you marry me?" He asks.

"Uh... will I make a good queen?" She asks

"You will, and I'll be there to help you," he said and look at the ring, "I don't hold it against you if you say no"

"Yes," she said. Hiccup look down thinking she had said no until his brain processed what she said. He quickly looks at her a bit surprised.

"What? Really?" He asks

"Yes! Yes, and yes!" She said and laugh. Hiccup smiled big and got up, he places the ring on her finger.

"I love you, Astrid," he said and smiled.

"I love you too," she said before the two kissed.

 _Don't forget to review!_

Potential sequel

 **End**


End file.
